


My Ninja Academia

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Transplant, Gen, Not a Lot Going On, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, but I still think it's clever-ish, but don't hope for anything, i might continue it, just the first half of the first episode but in the naruto universe, kind of, my hero characters in naruto universe, the title doesn't actually fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Midoriya is a young ninja academy student with no ability to perform ninjutsu.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako





	My Ninja Academia

It was a very bright morning. The intensity of the sun's rays struck a contrast to the gloom that Midoriya felt. Today was the final exam, the test that either let him become a full-fledged ninja, or stay behind to continue learning the basics. Midoriya was usually thrilled to take these sorts of tests. He liked seeing how much his skills had improved and where he stood in relation to the rest of his class. But this test was different. It was a test purely based on ninjutsu, something Midoriya lacked any ability in. He always tried to remain optimistic about his dearth of anything resembling talent in one the most important areas of ninja skill, but the truth of the matter was he knew he couldn't pass the test. If it was a taijustsu test, he'd be okay. But it was completely about ninjutsu.

_Maybe I can persuade Nakuro-sensei to assess me on my taijutsu instead. That isn't unreasonable, is it?_

"Hey, Midoriya!" Midoriya pulled himself out of his comtemplation to the face Uraraka. She was smiling, like always, but her face fell a little when she saw his expression. Not wanting to make Uraraka upset, Midoriya gave a smile back.

"Uh, hey," he responded. "Are you on your way to the ninja academy?"

"You bet. I'm going a little early today because I don't want to miss anything."

Midoriya let out a small laugh. "I doubt they will give any secret instructions to those who get there early."

"Maybe not, but you never know. Besides, a ninja should always be early."

By now they had reached the main square of the village, which was beginning to fill with people. "Well at least-" Midoriya cut off at the site of Bakugo. He was standing outside one of the food stalls with a couple other boys from Midoriya and Uraraka's class.

Uraraka caught sight of him too, and quickly turned to go a different way. "Come on, let's not do this today."

But it was too late-Bakugo had seen Midoriya and he was walking towards the pair, his friends following behind him. "Look, it's Deku. Where are you going?" Before Midoriya could move Bakugo grabbed the boy's shirt. "Surely not to the academy? The graduation test is today, and you're definitely going to fail, so why bother going at all?"

Midoriya was never the type to get angry at Bakugo for doing things like this. Sure, Bakugo was a bully, but Midoriya just felt like rage was not the appropriate response to his jabs. Besides, this time he was right. Midoriya was going to fail, so why should he try at all? Still, he wasn't going to admit that to Bakugo. Quietly, he replied, "Well, I was thinking that maybe Nakuro-sensei would assess me based on my taijutsu, instead."

Bakugo laughed. "You think they're gonna bend the rules for some worthless kid? Come on! Even if they did test you based on your taijutsu, you'd still fail!"

Suddenly, Uraraka forced herself between Midoriya and Bakugo. "Enough, Bakugo." Normally, intervention of Uraraka wasn't enough to shut Bakugo down completely, but the look on her face was more fierce than usual.

Bakugo took a step back. "Fine, whatever. I have to go practice for the exam anyway." He sauntered away, his friends in tow.

Uraraka let out an angry groan. "Bakugo is always so irritating. So what if his clan is powerful? It doesn't give him the right to treat you like this."

Midoriya wanted to agree, but part of him felt that what Bakugo said was right. He wasn't all that great at taijutsu, just average, and he wasn't anyone special. Bakugo was from one of the most important clans in the Hidden Leaf, and he had their amazing kekkei genkai. Compared to him, Midoriya _was_ worthless. Nevertheless, he had to try. Giving up without trying was something he would never do.

"Come on, Uraraka. Let's get to the academy," he said, changing the subject. "You still want to be early, right?"

Uraraka, apparently picking up on his desire to leave it alone, smiled once again. "Right!"

* * *

Midoriya walked as confidently as he could manage into the classroom that was now fulfilling the role of examination room. Nakuro-sensei and one other chunin were sitting behind the desk. _They_ _look so serious_. Midoriya swallowed nervously.

Nakuro-sensei looked up from his clipboard. "Midoriya, the final exam is the clone jutsu. Start whenever you're ready."

Midoriya couldn't do any ninjutsu, let alone the clone jutsu. _Nakuro-sensei knows that, too. He's just waiting for me to say I can't do it and leave._ "Well, actually, I was thinking I could be tested on my taijutsu," Midoriya said, his voice shaking.

Nakuro-sensei shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we must test all prospective ninja on the same thing. I can't let you be tested on what you're strongest at; it's not fair to the others."

Midoriya could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. _I'm not going to cry._ He took a slow breath before saying, "Isn't there anything I can do?" _Please, please._

"Unfortunately, nothing can be done," the other chunin responded. "All ninja must pass a ninjutsu exam, and you are not an exception."

Midoriya nodded his head, defeated. _At least I tried, right Mom?_ He left the room, the tears he had been holding back starting to break free. Instead of returning to the room with the rest of his class, he sped out the door and into the copse of trees near the academy. He sat there and cried for what felt like hours, but maybe was just a few minutes. He had enough tears to continue crying for some time more, but stopped at the sound of rustling bushes. He peered into the shadows, both confusion and fear overcoming his sadness. The rustling stopped for a moment. _Probably just an animal._ That thought lasted for merely a second before a large shape came out of bushes.

Midoriya jumped back and got a kunai ready. _Is this an enemy ninja?_ "Who are you?" he shouted at the person who was, as Midoriya had just noticed, groaning. The figure stood up and looked around, seemingly surprised by his location. Then he looked down and saw the fearful, tearstained face of Midoriya, who asked again, "Who are you?" Now that the initial surprise had worn off, Midoriya could see that the man was tall, muscular, and blond. Most importantly, he was wearing a Leaf headband.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" he said with more bravado than Midoriya thought the situation called for. "I was trying to get to the Hokage's office when a devious branch whacked me in the face and I fell." He laughed loudly. "My fault for not paying attention!"

Midoriya was a fan of powerful shinobi; he had a detailed journal of every one he heard about, listing their abilities, jutsu, what battles they had participated in, confirmed kill counts, and so on. It was hard for most of the ninja outside the village-he really only had hearsay to go off of-but the ninja of the Hidden Leaf were well known to him. The build, the boldness of his speech-- This was Toshinori, the Might of the Leaf. At that moment, all thoughts about his failed exam and crushed dreams left his head. "Can I have your autograph!"

Toshinori gave another loud, full-bodied laugh. "Of course!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. With practiced deftness, he wrote on the paper, then handed it to Midoriya. It was a simple signature, but Midoriya was about to lose his mind over it. _I met Toshinori! He's the coolest shinobi ever! I have his autograph!_ He might have passed out if not for the shinobi getting ready to take off. "Wait!" he cried.

Toshinori paused and looked at Midoriya. "Yes, I can sign some for your friends, too."

"No, that's not it." Midoriya took a deep breath and yelled, "I can't do ninjutsu. Everyone says I have to have at least some skill in ninjutsu to be a ninja. Is that true? Can I be a ninja without using ninjutsu?" _Tell me, please. Can I really do nothing?_

Toshinori stared at the boy for a few moments before turning away. His face hidden, Midoriya could only hear him say, "Being a ninja requires one go against death at every moment. To be successful, a ninja must have every skill available to him. Without ninjutsu, I'm afraid you'd die quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is just an idea that I got and wanted to write a little bit about. I have a few ideas for stuff after this but who knows if I will write more. I just hope you enjoyed this bit, or at least you don't feel like you wasted your time.


End file.
